


Try, Try, and Try Again

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BeastTale, Bara Sans, Biting, Blood Kink, Breeding Kink, Dom!Sans, Ecto-dick, F/M, Female Reader, Growling, Knot kink, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: Another birthday request from tumblr! ^_^ Anonymous: Uhmm, H-hi!. If you are taking request maybe you could do something for my birthday? Maybe a Dom! Beastale! Sans/ Reader. With a breeding, knot and cum kink. Pleeeeaaaseee?:( thank you either if you do or not n.n





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another birthday request from tumblr! ^_^ 
> 
> Anonymous: Uhmm, H-hi!. If you are taking request maybe you could do something for my birthday? Maybe a Dom! Beastale! Sans/ Reader. With a breeding, knot and cum kink. Pleeeeaaaseee?:( thank you either if you do or not n.n

You tapped your pen against your biochemistry book, staring at the bottle of ketchup sitting next to you with a blank expression on your face. The usual chatter from Grillby's customers made a nice background noise to the monotonous drone of your own thoughts. Rehashing notes from class was not what you wanted to do on a Friday night, and even though Sans was as lazy as an old country blood hound, your mate was passionate about school. It had taken a bit, but you eventually came to a compromise: You brought your book to Grillby's, and he would stick around until you finished.

"needin' any help, baby girl?"

You looked away from the bottle, and to the looming skeleton. He was always bigger than you, but you felt dwarfed sitting on the huge table with him sitting on a tall as hell chair . "Nah, I'm fine, just a bit hungry."

Your boyfriend pulled out his phone and made a light humming noise. "it's early, ya still wanna eat?"

"Anything for a break."

He rolled his eye lights, but heaved himself out of the chair anyway, his tail untangling from the leg he had wrapped it around. "fries?"

 "Please!"

He went over to the bar, and you went back to your homework. You were so close to being done! Why did you want to become a biologist again? Your face heated up, and you glanced over to the hulking skeleton. You had met Sans when you were a lowly fast food worker. You two hit it off well enough, and had drunken sex on the night Grillby's opened. After that, you both became closer, until he became your mate. However, one thing you had always wanted was kids. Being married to a magical being didn't really give you that option. Your entire body was physical, and his was magical. Sustaining a baby would be next to impossible for your body.

But you still tried.

Anytime you two had sex, it was under the pretense that you were trying to get pregnant. It never worked of course, but you didn't want to risk not trying hard enough. A little determination could go a long way. That and a degree in biology, with a minor in biochemistry. 

You were startled out if your thoughts by a plate clinking against the wood table. You sighed in relief when Sans plopped down into the chair, a new bottle of ketchup in hand. He smothered the crispy fries in the condiment, before pushing it closer to you. The platter was huge, even though Sans ordered a small. Sometimes, you felt like a mini human when doing anything with monster tailored items. 

You reached out and snapped off part of a fry, before popping it into your mouth. You hummed in contentment and, and chewed the salty snack. The only thing to make it better was eating it with cheese. Apparently that was a taboo or something for monsters,you had suggested to Grillby, but he had given you a blank stare. 

"hey," You snapped out of your thoughts, and focused on the monster in front of you. "i brought ya a meal, now you gotta keep up your end of the bargain."

"Do I have to?"

"yup. but uh..." He gave you a lascivious smirk. "you do good, maybe i'll let you take some extra credit."

"Only if you make it hard."

He gave a low growl, and from your place on the table, you could see his tail whip out in excitement. 

* * *

You gasped as you were slammed into the off white tile, your toes curling, and heart beating far too fast. Sans stared down at you, a smirk on his skull. "Sans, we're in public-!"

He pressed his teeth to your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and pressed yourself closer to him. When he pulled away, he stuck a hand up your skirt, a thumb playing with the edge of your lacy panties. "we're in the bathroom, baby girl."

"It's still public!"

You let out a shriek, either from excitement or shock you weren't sure, when he ripped off your panties. He stuffed the yellow cloth into his pocket,before spearing a finger into your wet cunt. You supposed this was what you get for teasing him. You had wanted to get home and stop studying, but instead he had dragged you to the bathroom, and was currently fingering you beside of surprisingly clean sink. 

You moaned and reached up, gripping his skull, and smashed your lips to his. He nipped at your lip, and blood spilled from the wound. His tongue darted out of his mouth, and lapped at the blood, making a growl rumble in Sans's chest. "ya taste so fucking good." He jabbed his fingers deeper into your cunt, and curled them. "ya feel good too."

You yelped, but made sure not to jerk your head back, a concussion during sex was a turn off. "Don't tease me like this."

"ask me nice, and i'll think about it."

Oh this fucker...He scraped his nasal cavity into your neck, blood leaking from the cuts, and running down your neck. It hurt on such sensitive skin, but you whimpered against his skull. "Please fuck me, Sans. I need you inside me."

"really?"

You puffed out your cheeks, but gasped when our were shoved harder against the tile, fingers scraping down your thighs, stimulating you higher on his pelvis. His glowing green blue dick was already beading precum, and had swollen in size. His was just as eager for this as you were. "Please, don't you want to breed me? To make me yours in every way?"

He growled and laved his tongue against your neck, as he speared you on his dick. You sunk your teeth into your lower lip, but Sans shoved two fingers into your mouth, prying it open. "i wanna hear your every scream while i fuck ya. let the entire bar know who ya belong to."

He lifted you up, then thrust into you again, stretching your walls and sending shocks of pleasure down your spine. You garbled out his name between the fingers in your mouth, and Sans removed them, finally satisfied. He coninued to fuck you deep and hard, your hands clinging to his bones. The skeleton huffed out a growls and half mumbled curses. The pace became intoxicating, and soon you had to beg him to let you cum. He bit into your shoulder, and your pussy clamped down on his dick, your toes curling in bliss as your orgasm rocked through your body. 

The skeleton didn't stop his brutal fucking, instead it only seemed to prompt him to go faster. The fiery edges of your orgasm continued to linger as the skeleton continued to fuck you, leaving you in a state of desperation.

You wanted him to cum deep inside of you. 

You wanted him to knot your pussy.

You needed to be bred.

 "Sans cum, please. I need it." You hissed when his grip on your hips increased, feeling like pins stabbing into your soft skin. "Please give it to me. Fill me up-!."

He bit into your shoulder again, and you screamed as hot cum spurt inside your pussy. You slumped against the wall, endorphins bouncing along in your head. You pressed a hand to Sans's head, stroking the warm bone. You could feel his dick twitching inside you, and cum sliding down your legs as he filled you. You were stained, sweaty, and felt used...

But you were happy.

"You think it'll work this time?"

"..." His teeth carefully slid out of your skin, causing you to whimper. His thumbs rubbed careful circles along your thighs as he thought of what to say. "i think we should just be ready."

The answer was bland and said a million times before, but it couldn't stop the small smile on your face. "Guess we wait then."

"yup."

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday anon! I hope the rest of your day is a good one! ^_^
> 
> Annnnnd I wrote it in time! I was actually going to write a completely different scenario for this, but I realized it would be strange, so I changed it at the last minute. 
> 
> Guess what doesn't change at the last minute? My tumblr! http://nihilismpastry.tumblr.com


End file.
